


Our Home

by tskisuki



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Just Soft Moments, M/M, Non Idol AU, Side Characters Oneus, Slice of Life, Student Dongmyeong, Student Giwook, Student Harin, Student Kanghyun, Working Yonghoon, inspired by ingredients mini series, inspired fanfic type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: Two friends, sharing a single house.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ 0&4 ♪

When alone in a house, one might think that it would be quiet. Though not in this household. The room's air was filled with the sound of soft plucking of an acoustic guitar. The blondie was in his own world as random melodies was being played by him. Though his fingers stopped when the front door being opened was heard.

He leans back slightly onto the sofa to take a glimpse of the person that had just entered the room. Though, he didn't really need to see the person to know who it is. Obviously since he only shares the house with _one_ person.

"Ahhhhh I'm so tireddd", the person whined. The black-haired walk into the living room Kanghyun is in. Without taking his coat or scarf off, he just plops face first onto the sofa where the blondie is. A small chuckle left Kanghyun as he eyes the tired male.

"You want something to eat?" the question was immediately answered with a nod. Kanghyun places his guitar on the floor, leaning it against the sofa before heading to the kitchen. He decides to prepare something that will ease his housemate's exhaustion.

"Yonghoon," the said male, who accidentally fell asleep, raises his head as he rubs his eyes. He sees a blurry view of Kanghyun crouching in front of him.

"Your food is ready", he continues.

Yonghoon nods, lifting himself off the sofa. He yawns slightly as he walks to the table where they would usually eat together. It's not really a dining table since it wasn't that big. Just a casual size table that they placed against the wall.

He eyes the food that had been placed in front of him. He turns to Kanghyun who was at the kitchen to grab a drink for the older.

"Thank you Kanghyunn~", the older says tiredly. He was still a bit drowsy from the short nap. Kanghyun smiles lightly when placing the glass of water onto the table. Yonghoon takes a bite of the meal, his face immediately scrunches up at the delicious taste. Kanghyun places his elbow on the table, leaning against his hand as he eyes the other.

"How is it?" Kanghyun asks, as he was genuinely curious about Yonghoon's feedback on his cooking. Though he always cooks for them, he was still a little insecure about his skills. And Yonghoon would always tell him the same thing; that his cooking was the most amazing thing he has ever eaten.

"Perfection! I can already feel my fatigue leaving my body," Yonghoon stated with a smile, before continuing to munch on the food. His answer always bring a smile onto Kanghyun's lips.

Noticing how Yonghoon still had his coat and scarf on, he stands up from his seat and moves closer to Yonghoon to remove them. Yonghoon only then realizes about it.

"Oh, I forgot I was still wearing them," he laughs as he helps Kanghyun. He was about to take the clothes from the younger, but Kanghyun refuses.

"Finish the food already. It's going to be cold," the other stated as he walks to the coat hanger that's near the entrance door.

Yonghoon did as he was told, munching on the meal until it was all finish. Kanghyun, at one point, takes the seat across from the older again, watching him eat with delight. Yonghoon would sometimes offer a spoonful to the younger, and Kanghyun didn't reject it. He was even sometimes surprise by how good his cooking is. He didn't even expect it to be well made, which Yonghoon always finds funny.

A few bites later, the plate was finally empty. Kanghyun was about to take it, but Yonghoon was faster to react as he grabbed it first.

"I'll clean it myself since you cooked for me," the older says. Kanghyun nods, the older heading to the sink afterwards. He decides to go back to the living room, sitting on the sofa after taking his guitar with him. He starts to pluck some strings, continuing his random playing from before.

Yonghoon joins him after doing the dishes, the older taking a seat beside the blondie. Though he then proceeds to lay himself, resting his head onto the younger's lap.

Kanghyun notices it. He didn't mind the action since Yonghoon does this a lot anyways, so, when he saw that the older was about to lay down, he moved his guitar a bit closer to his body, letting there be some space on his lap for Yonghoon.

"I'm full, and I feel sleepy now..." Yonghoon spoke with eyes close.

"Then go to bed?" Kanghyun perks an eyebrow as he responded. Yonghoon tilts his head slightly as he opens his eyes to look at the younger.

"I want to hear you play as I fall asleep though," Yonghoon says, causing a small laugh to escape Kanghyun. "You always hear me play guitar,"

"And I never get tired of it. Come on, play something," the older continues, giving the other a small pat on the arm as a way to tell him to just start strumming, before closing back his eyes. He adjusts a bit to make himself comfortable.

Kanghyun, seeing how there was no way around it, gave in. He shakes his head with a small smile before focusing back on his plucking. He plays the same random melody from before, but making it a bit gentler and soft sounding. The perfect music for lulling someone.

He notices after a few minutes or so, that Yonghoon had fallen asleep on his lap. He didn't mind it though, and just continue to play with a small smile on his lips.

♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya~
> 
> This story may be updated randomly and the flow is like a...daily look kind of thing?
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I got this inspiration from the Ingredients Mini Series. (I recommend those who haven't see it to watch it uwu)
> 
> The story was very cute and I like the whole idea around it so, I decided to try and write my own version with Yonghoon and Kanghyun as the main characters~ So of course, one of them can cook, aka Kanghyun. While Yonghoon can't hahaha
> 
> Short character info for them, most of it i try to follow their actual character, tho it won't be 100% accurate. The bit difference is that, they aren't idols here! Yonghoon is working, while Kanghyun goes to University (I would write College but I don't know anything about that lolol).


	2. Hot Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ End Of Spring ♫

"Gahhh why is it so hottttt", Kanghyun immediately heard Yonghoon's groans as soon as he opens the door. He steps inside the room, closing the door behind him with his leg since both of his hands were occupied with grocery bags. He did a bit of shopping after discovering how low on supplies they were.

He walks to the kitchen, eyes laid on the older who is sitting in front of the table fan beside the TV.

"What are you doing?", Kanghyun asks as he places the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Cooling myself with this fan. I feel like melting from this heat." Yonghoon responded without looking back the blondie. Though the sliding door that lead to their small backyard was opened, the air inside was still pretty warm.

"Why not turn on the AC?", the older finally turned to the boy when hearing his question, a disapprove look was plastered over his face as he stared at the younger. Kanghyun perks an eyebrow, wondering what he said wrong.

"Obviously I tried that but the AC suddenly won't turn on!" Yonghoon complains before turning back to facing the fan.

" _I feel like melting away~~ Let me bath in a bath full of ice~~_ ", the older began to sing into the fan as if it was a microphone, his voice sounding weird through it.

Kanghyun laughs lightly at the older's behavior, shaking his head as he kept the items he bought into the fridge and cabinets.

An hour or so, Yonghoon starts to feel bored from sitting in front of the fan. Even if he wanted to do something, he had to move away from the moderate cool air. He sighs, eyes close to fully enjoy the wind. He doesn't want to lose this so, he just sacrifice his boredom.

"Hyung," the older hums, eyes still close. He waits for the younger to continue, but instead, he got startled by a sudden cold sensation on his cheek, causing him to jump backwards. He looks at the younger, wondering what he did until he notices the item in Kanghyun's hand.

It was ice cream.

"Here," Kanghyun offers the item to Yonghoon, who accepts it with sparkling eyes. He pulls the younger in for an appreciation hug, which took Kanghyun by surprised.

"THANK YOU!-- oh wait too hot", the older release the embrace immediately aftr when the heat got back to him. Kanghyun shakes his head as he walks to the sofa behind where Yonghoon is.

The older excitedly opens the ice cream package, him happily eating it. "My health has been recovered by 5%", he says as he proceeds to enjoy the dessert.

"I thought ice cream would at least increase it by 20%?", Kanghyun commented, him also unpacking his popsicle. Yonghoon turns to the younger, him shaking his head while clicking his tongue in-sync with his finger as he move it side to side.

"Tsk tsk tsk, something like this could only do so little, Kanghyun," the older said, Kanghyun rolling his eyes at the other's words.

"I'm guessing the A.C would recover your health by 50% then?" He says sarcastically.

"Actually that would make it 100%, BUT IF ONLY THE AC WOULD WORK," he complains, biting on the stick of the ice cream that he had finished.

"Also, can I have more?", the older asks with an innocent smile, causing Kanghyun to sigh as he nods, walking to the freezer to take another cold dessert for the older.

" _Thank you~ My beloved housemate~_ ", Yonghoon sings into the fan as he look at Kanghyun from the corner of his eyes. The younger lets out a small laugh, shaking his head at the older's behavior.

"Can I put myself in the freezer?" The older's sudden question caught Kanghyun off guard. He stops playing his guitar, turning to the older who's head is inside the freezer.

"I don't think that's a good idea hyung," he answers, worried that the older might actually do it. Yonghoon sighs, leaning himself onto the freezer to get maximum coldness.

Kanghyun sighs, placing his guitar on the side as he walks to the older.

"You're wasting electric like this. Get out of there", Kanghyun pulls the older's arm, trying to get him away from the freezer, but Yonghoon wouldn't budge.

"BUT THIS HELPS ME COOL DOWN KANGHYUN PLEASE DONT TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY BELOVED FREEZER", Yonghoon fights back, not wanting to let go of the sweet sweet cold air. Kanghyun tries again, and again, but his avail, it didn't work. He gave up, releasing the older's arm. Suddenly, an idea pops up into his mind.

"How about I make you something cold? Something to chill you down for this hot weather?" His suggestion caught Yonghoon's attention, him peeking his head from the freezer to look at the blondie.

"You can try but I won't guarantee the results," Yonghoon commented, putting his face back into the cold air. Kanghyun sighs, pulling the older by the arm, "Well, you need to move away from there so I can start making it," and finally Yoonghoon gives in. He lifts himself off the freezer, walking to the fan as Kanghyun pushes him towards it.

A few minutes or so, he finally completed it. Kanghyun looks over to where Yonghoon is, the older sprawl on the floor with the fan beside him. He brought it down from the table so that he can at least get some sort of relief from it plus the cold-ish floor. A small amused smile on his lips, Kanghyun brings the bowl to the living room where the older is dying at.

Yonghoon, who has his eyes close, hears footsteps coming closer to him. He opens his eyes when he felt a poke on his forehead, seeing Kanghyun's face hovering over his. They stare for a little while in silence, as they felt something a little _odd_ with the air, before Kanghyun spoke.

"It's done", he says simply, Yonghoon nodding.

He sits up, turning around to face Kanghyun as he waits for the promised food. And there it was, in front of him as Kanghyun hands the bowl towards the older.

"Shaved ice?" The older perks an eyebrow, looking at the food.

"Just try it and stop complaining. I'm going to go check on the AC," he says, before giving the older a spoon. Yonghoon took it, bringing the bowl closer to him, while Kanghyun stands up, heading to the living room's AC.

Yonghoon scoops the side of the shaved ice along with the other content that had been placed over it, the delicate content laid nicely on the spoon. It looks very soft, like snow which is interesting for Yonghoon. He decides to take a bite, the taste of sweet and different flavor hits his tastebuds.

"WAH- Dude, this is crazy good!", the older says with a surprise face as he look at Kanghyun. The other smiles at the comment, glad that what he did is to the older's liking. He was a bit worried if the male would dislike it. But good thing it didn't turned out the way he thought it would.

Yonghoon continues to munch on the rest of the shaved ice, while Kanghyun went to check the AC, pressing the power button. But like Yonghoon said, nothing happened. He tinker with the remote, checking the back of it as he wonders why it wasn't working like yesterday. It was just fine before.

"Kangie~" the younger turns to the side when he heard the older calling him. His eyes were met with a spoon that's filled with shaved ice. He glances at the older who had a smile on his face as he offers the dessert to the younger, Kanghyun accepting it as always. Again, he was surprise by how well he made the food.

"Why are you always so surprise by your own creation?" Yonghoon laughs, putting the spoon in his mouth to eat the little content on it off, before scooping another piece.

"Is it weird that I don't think my cooking is good?" Kanghyun asks jokingly, eyes going back to the AC's remote.

"Kinda. Especially when every time you make something, I always tell you it's amazing," The older says, leaning his back against the wall, above where the AC is. He just keeps eating the dessert until only a little was left. At this point, it was about to be gone.

"Yonghoon," the said male turns to Kanghyun when he heard his _**name**_ being called. He finds it odd that Kanghyun calls him like that, since he would always adds a _hyung_ or just calls the older _hyung_. Usually when Kanghyun calls him _just_ by his _**name**_ , it means trouble.

"Yes?" He answers confusedly, looking at the younger. Kanghyun turns to him, showing the back of the AC remote to the older. Yonghoon was puzzle by his gesture, until he opened the back part, revealing the empty space where the battery should have been in.

"Where are the batteries?", Kanghyun asks, his face unamused by anything Yonghoon is about to say. The older blinks a few times before snapping his fingers as realization hits him.

"Now I remember. Giwook came the other day and wanted to play games together. Then one of the wireless controllers ran out of batteries so I changed it with...", he stops when he just figured out the mystery of the missing batteries. He places the bowl on the coffee table before going to the shelf under the TV where the games and consoles were. He picked up the wireless controller, and there it is. The batteries.

"Found it." He awkwardly laughs, showing the item to Kanghyun. The younger sighs, walking to the older to take the batteries, putting it into slots behind the remote. Pushing the power button again, and there it is. The AC beeps, light turning green and soon cold air flows out of it.

"Haaaa finallyyy it works!" Yonghoon cheers happily, but then the smile on his face dies down when he is met with Kanghyun's not amused face.

"Aha...I feel like this is my fault?"

Because of Yonghoon's forgetfulness about the battery, and if only he checked the remote in the first place, then the whole heat problem wouldn't even exists in the first place.

"You think?" Kanghyun says, tossing the remote to Yonghoon who caught it in time, before heading upstairs to his bedroom. Yonghoon places the remote on the coffee table, before following the younger from behind.

"Um...are you mad at me~?" He asks in a cutesy way, peeking from the corner of the door to Kanghyun's room, hoping it would make the younger not so angry at him.

Kanghyun picks up a towel from his chair, placing it over his shoulder as he walks to his door. He leans his arm on the door frame as he stare the older with a straight expression.

A suddenly smile displayed on his face, which made Yonghoon feel like Kanghyun wasn't mad at him. Though, his words says otherwise.

"Have fun eating instant food tonight", was the final words Yonghoon heard before Kanghyun shuts the door in front of him, causing Yonghoon to close his eyes as reflex of the loud sound. He knew that Kanghyun was serious whenever he says things like that, so, he can only prepare himself for tonight.

Not eating food made by Kanghyun might be a little challenge since his stomach and tastebuds is so used to his cooking by now.

_Oh boy..._

**♪**


	3. Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Reminisce about All ♫

"Kangiee~", Yonghoon calls the younger from his room as he was lying on his bed with his arms spread out to the side.

He waited, but the younger never came, which is a little odd. He stands up, heading out the door before going downstairs, peeking at the corner of the wall to look inside the living room.

"Kangie?", he scans around. There was still no sign of the blondie. He's starting to wonder where his housemate is.

Then an idea pops up; Obviously he's in his room right? Yonghoon steps up the stairs, heading towards the room that's directly opposite of his.

"Kanghyunn?", he peeks his head inside the room. And yet again, silence. Yonghoon scratches his head as he was now genuinely confuse as to where the younger is.

He heads downstairs, looking around the living room when he notices the curtain that's covering the sliding door moves from the wind.

He walks towards the curtain, moving it to the side to see the blondie sitting outside with his guitar and headphones on. He seems to be writing something too. _So focus...hehe_.

Kanghyun strums some chords, before writing down on a piece paper on the table beside him. He repeats the processes a couple of times before stopping when he got jumped by the sudden harsh pat on his shoulder. He was about to throw his pen at the attacker, only to discover it was Yonghoon.

"Seriously hyung...", the blondie sighs with furrows eyebrow while Yonghoon laughs. He pulls one side of the headphone behind his ear before going back to writing his music.

"What'cha doing?", he leans over Kanghyun's head to see the paper.

"Creating a song for my project. Harin gave me samples of his drum audio, and I'm trying to think of my guitar parts for it," he explains while writing some word scribble at the side.

"Harin?", Yonghoon looks around slightly as he tries recall back the familiar name. "Oh, that drummer friend of yours right?" Yonghoon asks, getting a nod in return.

He had heard about this Harin guy, though only the basics of the male. He hasn't really met Harin but from he heard, he seems like a cool dude.

"Well, do you need any help?" Yonghoon leans closer down, until his head was beside Kanghyun. The younger was slightly taken back when he see how close the older was, but it was only for a mere second.

"For now, I'm good hyung," he says with a small smile before turning back to the paper. Yonghoon pursed his lips a bit as he nods, backing up but his hands was still on the back of the chair Kanghyun is sitting. 

"Anyway, were you looking for me?" Kanghyun asks without looking at Yonghoon.

The older hums in question at his words, before remembering his objective from the before. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot,"

Kanghyun played some notes on the guitar's fret, finding the right melody in fitting with Harin's drumbeats. He stops for a second when he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, ristricting his moves a bit.

"Kanghyunnie, I'm hungryyy", Yonghoon says childish-ly, putting his chin on top of the younger's head. Kanghyun wasn't really surprise by this personality of his after living together for so long.

He sighs slightly before tilting his head up to give Yonghoon a glance, seeing the older with a small pout.

"I'll cook later tonight if you don't mind hyung," He says in return.

Yonghoon was hungry at that moment, but seeing how this project of his is probably important, Yonghoon complies, nodding as a respond. "Alrighty then,"

And with that, Yonghoon removes his arms around Kanghyun before going back inside the house. Seeing how the older had left, Kanghyun re-adjusts the headphones to cover both his ears as he continues with his composing.

He knows Kanghyun is busy. Though Yonghoon wanted some snack or treat during that afternoon, he decided to wait until dinner, just like Kanghyun said.

Well, he did say he'll cook later that night. But he didn't really fulfill his promise.

The moment Yonghoon steps down the stairs, he expected to smell any kind of dish that had been cooked by Kanghyun. Unfortunately, the air smells like nothing.

Yonghoon glances at the kitchen, not seeing Kanghyun, nor was the boy in the living room too. He looks at the sliding door too, but it's already closed. At least he wasn't outside still.

Yonghoon decides to go back upstairs, since the younger is most probably in his own room. And he wasn't wrong. He opens the door, peeking his head in to see Kanghyun on his desk with his back facing the door.

"Kanghyun," the said male turns around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh hyung, what time is it?" Kanghyun removes his headphone as he turns back to see the time on his desk. His eyes widen once he sees that it was already dinner time.

"Ah- sorry. I got carried away. I'll make something now," he puts his headphone on the desk, moving past Yonghoon before the older could even say anything.

Yonghoon wanted to say that he was fine with Kanghyun not cooking that night. They could have just buy some pizza or take out.

He hears the sizzling from the pan as he steps down the stairs. He sees Kanghyun putting the content on a plate, before handing it to Yonghoon. That's when he notices how there was only one made.

"Are you not eating?" he asks as he takes the plate from Kanghyun. The younger rubs his neck slightly before answering.

"I'm not really hungry. It's fine. You can eat first," He gives a subtle smile before heading back upstairs, again, before Yonghoon could even respond.

Yonghoon eyes the boy from below the stairs. He turns back to look at the meal made by Kanghyun, before shruggung shortly after. He heads to the sofa, wanting to watch some TV as he eats.

Though he would have favor enjoying the meal with Kanghyun, he had to work with eating by himself that night. He hopes Kanghyun would not be so busy the next day.

If only his wish came true.

For almost the whole week, Kanghyun had barely came out of his room. He either left to grab some water, or go to classes. Most of the time, he coops himself in there, or sometimes in their backyard.

Yonghoon knows that it's probably because of that music project he was talking about before. So, he didn't really question it. Even though he was a little upset not being able to eat Kanghyun's cooking for 4 days already, nor has the younger eaten too it seems.

Well, he does eat but not enough in Yonghoon's opinion.

Not to mention the tiredness he can see from Kanghyun everytime he passes his bedroom, or peeks into the backuard to check up on the boy. The way Kanghyun would be leaning over the table, face burried in his hands, Yonghoon was worried.

That's why he doesn't complain when Kanghyun didn't cook for them for the past days. Nor does he disturb the younger that much, worried that he might cause the boy to lose his inspiration or something by intruding at the wrong time.

At one of the days, Yonghoon became more worried when he sees Kanghyun tiredly walks to the entrance door to leave for his class. He would bid his goodbye like always, though now adding with a yawn and eye rubs before leaving the house.

Seeing how stress Kanghyun is, Yonghoon feels like he should do something for him. And that's when he thought of an idea. It wasn't much but it's the best he can think of. Especially with his abilities.

"I'm home..." Kanghyun enters the house, annoucing his arrival tiredly. He lazily removes his shoes before dragging his legs to head upstairs.

"Ah hold on a minute!" He heard Yonghoon says from the kitchen. Kanghyun turns to the older, who walks closer to him.

"What is it?" He asks, though only getting a grin from Yonghoon. He pushes Kanghyun from the back towards the sofa. He motions the boy to sit, which he did, but he was still puzzle by what Yonghoon was planning.

The older went back to the kitchen, opening the fridge to take something out.

Kanghyun eyes Yonghoon, wondering what he was doing. That is until he sees the small plate in his hand. Yonghoon took a seat beside the younger, placing the plate on the coffee table.

It was a swiss roll. Well...or at least what it seems to look like. It looks quite, smush and not correct.

"What is this for?" Kanghyun shifts his attention to the older, who sheepishly smiles.

"I just though this would cheer you up a bit. You've been stressing about your project these days and it kinda worries me so...I decided to make you some dessert...but as you can see here...", Yonghoon points to the _'dessert'_ without looking at it, "...I did a pretty bad job,"

Kanghyun wouldn't call it a _bad_ job. As he looks more closely...well...he can see the effort was there, which he appreciates. He glances back at Yonghoon who scratches the back of his head in embrassment.

A small laugh escapes him, which caught Yonghoon's attention.

"Hey, I know I'm terrible so laugh all you want," He says, not really minding the teasing laughter since, like he said, he knew it looks horrible. He already accepts in the beginning of his life how bad he is at cooking, and baking.

"Sorry, sorry", Kanghyun tries to muffle his laughter, but it was already too late anyway.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts right? And I appreciate you doing this for me hyung," Yonghoon side glances Kanghyun, seeing the soft smile on his lips.

Kanghyun picks up the fork beside the plate, wanting to give Yonghoon's creation a taste. _Can one really messed up dessert though?_ , Kanghyun thought as he takes a piece.

However, the moment he bit into it, he would say otherwise. He cough a bit, covering his mouth which worried Yonghoon who immediately gave him a glass of water.

"I'm fine- I'm fine. What did you even put in there hyung?" He asks, before sipping on the water to sooth his throat.

"Well, I put _all_ of the foods that are your favourite." Yonghoon answers.

" _ **All**_ of it??" Kanghyun perks an eyebrow, Yonghoon nodding, not finding it weird.

Kanghyun now knows why the dessert tastes like a mix of flavor from hell, especially since most of Kanghyun's favourite food are a mix of a lot of things that should not be mashed together. So, try imagining all of that baked into a swiss roll. Yeah, it's a nightmare.

Yonghoon notices the guilty look on Kanghyun. The younger obviously hates it, but not wanting to say anything since Yonghoon spent his time the dessert. Though the laughter from him took Kanghyun by surprise.

"Chill out! Just tell me you hate it. Because I know I do. It tastes like crap Kanghyun," Yonghoon continues to laugh, which made the younger rolls his eyes a bit. The way Yonghoon made him feel bad only to sike him of it.

"I obviously got a backup to make up for this nightmare. Don't worry, this one is bought," the older says, before heading to the kitchen again. Kanghyun kept an eye on the older as he came back.

Yonghoon heads his way with a small box in hand. He sits beside the younger, placing the box on the coffee table before opening it up, revealing a very cute looking swiss roll.

"This is safe to eat, plus it's the one that you like," Yonghoon says with a small chuckle, handing a new fork to Kanghyun. The younger glares at the older a bit as he takes the item off his hands.

Obviously this taste way better that Yonghoon's, which he made sure to tell the other, getting him a light punch on the arm.

"Hey! I know it's bad but no need to rub it on my face", Yonghoon exclaims dramatically.

Kanghyun laughs upon seeing the older's reaction. It really is nice to be laughter after a long week of staring at his laptop screen.

"Thank Yonghoon hyung. For making me take my time off from the project. It really was stressing me out," the older smiles warmly as he eyes the boy.

Kanghyun was a little startle when he felt a hand on his head, the older giving it a gentle ruffle. "Nahh, don't mention. I'm glad to be seeing you smiling again," he says honestly.

"You can ask me for help if you want? Though I may not be an expert on music but you know, hearing a second opinion wouldn't be so bad," He says with a grin. Not knowing why, hearing Yonghoon's words made Kanghyun felt a tug in his chest.

"Though...I do miss eating your cooking, especially right now~~", Yonghoon cheekily says as he tilts his head towards Kanghyun, the grin still on. Kanghyun sighs, shaking his head a bit as he eyes the older.

"Fine, I'll cook dinner tonight," Yoonghoon happily cheers upon hearing Kanghyun's answer. He leans over to give the younger a big hug of appreciation.

It was short as the older immediately pulls away, grabbing the younger's arm to drag him towards the kitchen. Obviously, excited to taste Kanghyun's dishes again. Honestly, Kanghyun wondered when Yonghoon became so addicted to his cooking. Not that he's complaining though.

"Put the swiss roll in the fridge, and help me out after if you want your dinner hyung," Kanghyun commands, getting a nod from the older.

He goes back to the living room, putting the dessert in its box before placing it in the fridge. He immediately gives Kanghyun a hand in getting dinner done after.

_Though to be honest, he's just watching from the side most of the time._

♪


	4. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Love Me ♪

The day was pretty boring for the most part. Feeling like they could get something done during the weekend, Kanghyun suggested that a little cleaning would do them good. Yonghoon was lazy at first, but in the end, he just went along with it.

At that moment, Kanghyun was taking care of the living room area, while Yonghoon does the backyard.

For the most part, it was going well. That is until Kanghyun heard a yelp coming from outside. More specifically, where Yonghoon is.

He stops the vacuum before looking out the sliding door. To his surprise, he sees Yonghoon standing on the chair while holding a broom in hand.

"What are you doing?" Kanghyun asks. The older only answered by pointing below him, which Kanghyun's eyes follow. It's a cute puppy. It barks happily at Yonghoon, which made the male scared even more.

Kanghyun sighs, before walking closer to the small animal. The puppy noticing his presence as it barks and places its paw on his legs. Kanghyun crouches down to its level, rubbing the animal's head gently.

"Are you lost, little guy?" It barks in response as if understanding Kanghyun's question.

"He came into our backyard from the bushes, which caught me completely off guard," Yonghoon answers, still standing on the chair. The broom he's holding is for defense just in case the puppy decides to climb up.

Hearing so, Kanghyun assumes it's probably the neighbor's pet then. He lets the puppy smell his hands, before carrying it in his arms. The animal barks a bit, before giving Kanghyun's cheek a little lick, causing him to laugh at the ticklish feeling.

Seeing how Kanghyun was holding it, Yonghoon feels safe enough to get down from the chair. Though, he still made sure to keep some distance between them.

"Hyung, could you take out the trash in the kitchen while I take care of this guy?" He asks the older, who nods immediately at the request. Anything that can get him away from the small dog.

"It better be gone by the time I come back though Kanghyun," He said before scooting to the side, making sure not to get close as he enters the house. Kanghyun finds the older being so over dramatic. He knows Yonghoon is kind of scared of puppies, but he never expected it was this terrible.

The only time he saw it ever happen was when they met one as it was walking down the street with its owner. Yonghoon made sure to switch places with Kanghyun before they cross paths. He thought it was because maybe Yonghoon was allergic to them or something, until he explains he was sort of scared of puppies. At that time, Kanghyun wondered just how terrified the older is.

Well, now he knows based on Yonghoon's reactions just now.

After throwing out the trash, Yonghoon came back into the house. He went to the kitchen before instantly backing up once seeing Kanghyun squatting down beside the puppy, watching it eat something he probably made.

"I thought you promised it'll be gone before I came back??" Yonghoon says, catching the younger one's attention.

"I didn't promise you anything hyung", he replied with a scoff, standing up shortly after.

"Hyunguuu you know I'm scared of the- AH!" He started to complain but got interrupted when the dog happily barks beside him, causing him to get startled. Yonghoon's reflex was to run so, he did.

That may be a bad idea since the puppy thought he wanted to play as it followed Yonghoon, running after the human. Yonghoon panics as he runs around the living room, wanting to lose the dog, but it kept following, barking excitedly.

"KANGHYUN HELP ME", Yonghoon pleads after jumping onto the kitchen counter, sitting on it with his legs raised, making sure the dog unable to reach him. The dog continues to bark, jumping in excitement.

Kanghyun was hiding a smile the whole time, finding Yonghoon getting chase by a puppy is amusing. Though, seeing how the older had suffered enough, he decides to let a hand by picking up the puppy in his arms. Giving it small rubs on the head, which it enjoys very much.

"Are you ok hyung?", He says with a teasing tone added subtly, but Yonghoon heard it as his face shows displeased.

"Now I am," he sighs before getting off the counter, but immediately backs away a bit from Kanghyun when the dog barks.

"So, what are we going to do with it?" Yonghoon asks, eyeing the animal that seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Well, obviously we need to find its owner," The younger answers, showing the tag on the puppy's collar to Yonghoon. He leans over a bit, but still making sure he wasn't that close.

"I'll give them a call. You just...keep holding _it_ ," Yonghoon points to the puppy after saying his final words. Kanghyun chuckles slightly, nodding at his words. He shoos Yonghoon to get going already instead of worrying over the animal getting close to him.

Kanghyun brings the puppy to the sofa, placing it beside him after. The puppy pushes its paws on the soft cushions a bit before sitting, facing Kanghyun with its tongue out, letting a bark out shortly after.

Kanghyun decides to play a bit with the puppy seeing how the tail had started to wag in excitement. But he didn't really have anything to give it so, he decided to just motions his hands in a playful way. Which worked as the puppy began to jump, wanting to play.

A few minutes later, he sees Yonghoon coming back down the stairs with a phone in hand. The older heads towards the sofa, leaning over the back of it.

"The owner isn't in the area at the moment. They'll be back around night time to pick the puppy up so...until then...we're stuck with it," Yonghoon glances down at the dog who was playfully biting Kanghyun's hand.

"Does it not hurt?" Yonghoon asks, a tone of worry could be heard. Kanghyun shakes his head, reassuring him that he's fine. It didn't hurt obviously. Kanghyun had took care of puppies before so, he's used to their very high energy.

Yonghoon motions the younger to wait, before heading back upstairs. Kanghyun wondered what he was doing until he sees the older coming back down a few seconds after, holding something in his hand.

It looks like a ball. A baseball? Kanghyun wondered where Yonghoon even got that. As if he could read his mind, Yonghoon decided to answer. "It was in one of the boxes I had when we moved here. It might want to play with this?"

He walks closer to the sofa, seeing the puppy rolling around as it plays with Kanghyun's hand still. Its attention shifts when it sees the ball Yonghoon was showing. It moves away from Kanghyun's hand and lifts its body towards Yonghoon, barking in excitement.

Seeing the reaction, Yonghoon tosses the ball onto the sofa, where the puppy tried to catch it in its mouth, but slipping since it's way bigger than it expected. Seeing the dog happily playing as it bites, hit, rolling the ball around, Kanghyun smiles.

"Isn't that the baseball you got when your team won?" Yonghoon sighs as he leans both hands on the sofa, nodding in response to Kanghyun's question.

He used to play baseball when he was in his university days. But after he grew up, Yonghoon kinda lost the passion for it. So, he didn't mind giving the winning baseball to the dog for it to destroy.

"It's fine. I'm over the baseball phase already. And it's not like I ever display that thing anyway. Might as well make it useful right now," he explains, Kanghyun nodding along.

"Also, it would be bad if it suddenly bit you too much and ruin your fingers. How are you going to play guitar if you injure yourself Kangie," the older says with his head leaning a bit towards the other. Kanghyun perks an eyebrow at Yonghoon's words, finding it a bit dramatic.

"You're overreacting hyung," he says with a small laugh.

They take care of the puppy throughout the evening. Playing with it _(mostly Kanghyun)_ , feeding it, and so on. And soon enough, it was night time.

They waited in the living room for the owners to come. But they seem to be taking longer than expected.

The puppy had worn out all its energy, and now just laying on the sofa beside Yonghoon. Of course, a distance between them. While Kanghyun was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Yonghoon wastes time watching TV, but is also cautious of the puppy, in case it jumps towards him or something like that. He is a little startled when the puppy yawned.

He notices it standing up a bit, before heading closer to Yonghoon in tiny steps. The older was worried but when he sees the puppy lying beside him, curled up in a ball to sleep, he sighs in relief.

Kanghyun heads to the sofa to check on the two, wondering if Yonghoon was alright. He sees the older reaching over a bit to give the puppy a small pat on the head. Seeing it made Kanghyun smiles slightly.

"I thought you hated it?" Yonghoon lifts his eyes to the other, who's crouching in front of the sofa to see the sleeping puppy.

"I don't _hate_ them. I'm just...a little scared?" He tries to explain, but not able to find the right words. Kanghyun nods, understanding the older's words.

"Plus, they are cute," he continues to gently rub the puppy's head. Kanghyun smiles softly when hearing the other's words.

They turn to the door when a doorbell was heard. Kanghyun motions that he'll get the door, while Yonghoon waits there. Once the door opens, he sees a woman with sweat covering her forehead.

"Is my Coco here?" she asks worriedly. Kanghyun nods, motioning her to come into the house. She heads to where Kanghyun is going, seeing her puppy sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I have no idea how she got out of the house while I had an emergency at work. When I got the call, I immediately ran over here. I'm sorry for the trouble," she shares her stories to the two males. Kanghyun shakes his head, reassuring her that it's fine and that they had enjoyed the company from the puppy. _Though Yonghoon would say otherwise at the beginning, he does agree at the end of the day._

After that, she gently carried Coco in her arms as she heads out the door. She thanked the two once again, before heading home with her puppy.

Kanghyun eyes them as they left. He glances to the side, seeing Yonghoon also not removing his gaze at the puppy as they went further and further away.

"Are you missing the pup hyung?" he asks, a small smile on his lips.

"Kinda? in a weird way," Yonghoon answers unsurely, not understanding himself why he kind of misses the small dog. Kanghyun takes a step closer to Yonghoon, the older noticing his action as he looks at the younger one.

"Should we get our own dog maybe?" He asks jokingly.

"No thank you. I would kindly decline that suggestion Kanghyun. Now let's eat," Yonghoon replies instantly, before walking inside the house. Kanghyun laughs at the older's answer before following from behind, no surprise that he still fears puppies. It does take a long time for one to overcome it after all.

_Maybe one day, when Yonghoon had fully overcome that fear, will they get a dog of their own?_   
  
  
  


**♪**


	5. Password

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ 0&4 ♪

A typical weekend. Yonghoon wanted to finish some of his work but then realized he forgot one important thing when opening his bag. His laptop.

Not knowing how, but he accidentally forgot about it at his office desk. Maybe it was because of the very busy day he had the day before at work. It was so hectic that his mind was everywhere.

He would go and take it, but...it's kinda too far. Would he really be dedicating the time to take the bus just to go and take his laptop? _Hahaha._

He left his room to find Kanghyun's. He gives a knock, but since the boy wasn't answering, he just entered.

"Kanghyun? You in here?", he scans around the room, only to not see the boy anywhere.

Though before his mind could begin wondering where the younger went, he immediately hears the shower turning off in the bathroom.

Yonghoon walks closer to it, leaning his ear near the door before knocking, getting a response from the other side.

"Yeah??", the other's voice echoed.

"I'm using your laptop cause I left mine at work!" Yonghoon loudly so that Kanghyun could hear.

Without waiting for a response, he turns around to scan the room, eyes trying to locate the younger's backpack. Which he found seconds later on the desk.

Yonghoon heads to the bed with the bag, unzipping it as soon as he sits down. He takes the laptop out before placing the bag on the floor.

He waits as the device starts up. The lock screen shows moments later, which made Yonghoon realize something. He doesn't know the younger's password.

Any rational person would go and ask the owner for it. But Yonghoon wanted to try and guess because why not. There are three chances after all.

Trying to be a detective all of a sudden, Yonghoon puts on his thinking cap as he tries to figure out what the password could be. He could try the typical ' ** _123'_** password like almost everyone sometimes have. But he knows Kanghyun isn't that simple.

_Maybe his birthday?_

Yonghoon tried his luck as he enters the younger's birth date. And unfortunately, that didn't work.

He purses his lips a bit, tapping at the side of the laptop as he tried to think of another possibility. But all his ideas go to birthdays for some reason. It's typical for people to put birthdays as a password, right?

Suddenly, Yonghoon had a thought. Maybe he should just try _this_ specific birthday date for the jokes.

He types out the following numbers; **_1708_**. Basically his _own_ birthday.

Expecting another error, he was taken back when it redirects him to the home screen. Yonghoon lets out a noise of confusion, which caught Kanghyun's attention as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh hyung, you're using my laptop?" The older shifts his attention to the male, who looks like he just showered based on the small towel over his shoulder.

"Don't get mad at me. I told you through the door already," Yonghoon defended himself as the younger sits beside him.

"I didn't say you couldn't even if you didn't ask me hyung," Kanghyun scoffs as he rubs his hair with the small towel.

He looks at the laptop screen, seeing Yonghoon's movement. But then he notices something in the middle of observing.

"Wait, wasn't it lock? Or did I forgot to lock it?"

"I opened it," Yonghoon answer casually as he opens his email to get the documents his co-workers sent yesterday.

"Wait... you know my password?" Kanghyun raises an eyebrow.

"I don't. I just jokingly put my birthday and it worked," Yonghoon turns to the younger one as he answered.

"Ah, I see", Kanghyun nods, things making sense in his thoughts.

He leans back a bit when Yonghoon suddenly leans closer to him, the younger perking an eyebrow at the older's action.

"What?"

"Care to explain why my birthday is your password Kangie~", he teasingly says with a sly smirk on his lips. Kanghyun rolls his eyes a bit before pushing the older back.

"So that I'll remember it because if I forgot, you will sulk hyung. Like before remember?", now it was Kanghyun who leaned forward after saying the last sentence. The older laughs sheepishly at the said memory.

He must admit, after thinking it back, it was embarrassing how he was sulking when Kanghyun forgot his birthday.

"Don't remind me of that please. I was...immature then," Yonghoon says as he shifts his attention back to the laptop.

"That was last year hyung," his answer got Yonghoon redder as he was embarrassed. Kanghyun laughs seeing his reaction. The older always have this child-like attitude which he is used to. So, honestly, he wasn't surprised that the 26-year-old was upset went he accidentally forgot his special day.

Though, if only Yonghoon remembered the other thing that happened on his own birthday which is the main reason why Kanghyun put it as his password.

"Stop smiling at my embarrassment," Kanghyun snaps out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge on his arm. Kanghyun laughs a bit before giving the older's head a joking pat, standing up to head to his desk shortly after.

_I'm guessing he forgot huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was just a short chapter ^^


	6. Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Ring on my Ears ♪

**Beep beep**

The doctor takes the thermometer from Kanghyun after hearing it beeping, indicating the reading is complete. The lady hums a bit as she reads the temperature, which got Kanghyun worried.

"You have a bit of a fever. But don't worry, it'll be gone after a good rest. So I recommend you to go home for the day," Kanghyun nods as she advises him.

His nose had been a little stuffy and his throat didn't feel all that well. But it wasn't super horrible. He thought it was just the flu.

The doctor went to the medicine cabinet to grab some pills before going back to Kanghyun.

"Here's some medicine to help with the fever. **Make sure** to eat it as soon as possible or it'll get worse. And also this slip to excuse you from classes," she smiles as she hands the pink paper to Kanghyun. The boy lowers his head to thank the doctor before leaving the University's clinic.

He expected to just get a flu medicine and that's all. _A fever huh._

Deciding to follow the doctor's advice, he decided to leave for the day. He met up with Harin beforehand, asking for a favor in giving their lecturer's the excuse paper.

After getting the all clear from Harin, Kanghyun left that afternoon to take the bus home.

"...I'm back...", he mumbles as he enters the house, closing the door behind him.

All of a sudden, he felt tired as soon as he sees his living room. Not knowing why though. Maybe because of how comfy and cozy the surrounding looks. Especially the _sofa_.

Though he shakes all thoughts of resting at that time because he has some assignments he wanted to finish by today. But the more he rejects the idea, the more his body wanted to lay down. He also need to eat the medicine...

"Maybe a little nap is fine," Kanghyun gives in his desires as he drags his legs towards the sofa, and immediately landing face-first onto it.

God, the feeling is suddenly the best thing ever, because, in a matter of minutes, Kanghyun's eyes shut close as the sleepiness rushes over instanly.

"I'm home~" The loud voice rings through Kanghyun's ears which made him a bit uncomfortable. He moves the small pillow from his arms onto his ears.

"Ah! Kangie, why are you back so early? Doesn't your class ends at 4.30?", Yonghoon steps to the sofa while checking his wristwatch to make sure he didn't look at the time wrong.

Yonghoon got off work earlier as usual, which is allowed since his job is a lot of at-home types anyway. And usually during Wednesdays, he doesn't have much to do at the office so, he decided to get home at 2pm, expecting to be alone when he saw the figure sleeping in their living room.

"...hhnn...", Yonghoon heard Kanghyun mumbles.

"Did you say something?" He leans closer to hear the other's words.

"...wlcome back...", he mumbles again, but Yonghoon heard it this time. However, he did notice how odd the younger sounded.

After backing up and lifting the pillow away from Kanghyun, his eyes widen. His face looking quite red, and sweat forming on his forehead and neck. Not to mention his slightly off breathing too.

In a nutshell, Kanghyun looked terrible.

Immediately, Yonghoon places the back of his hand onto the other's forehead, and to his surprise, it was warm. Almost near to hot.

"Oh my god, you have a fever!" The older panics, looking around the room to remember if they have some medicine or not.

Kanghyun could feel Yonghoon's presence leaving him to find the pills, but they didn't really have any in the house the last time he checked. He raises his hand as best as he could to get the other's attention.

Yonghoon head back when he heard a very soft calling of his name, grabbing the younger's hand in his own quite dramatically.

"W-what is it? Are you cold? Should I get you a blanket? What am I talking about of course you need a blanket. I'll go get you one!" He spoke so fast that Kanghyun wasn't able to process it all.

He shakes his head, before slightly tugging the older to get closer, which he did.

"Medicine...in my bag...", he points to the bag beside the sofa he dropped earlier.

Yonghoon lets go of his hand as he went on a search in his bag. And there it was.

He immediately went to fetch some water before crouching in front of Kanghyun, who was sweating pretty badly.

"Here, I'll help you sit up", Yonghoon places the items on the coffee table before sitting beside the younger.

Kanghyun pushes himself up with the help of Yonghoon who's holding his side. He immediately leans back onto the cushion after Yonghoon lets him go.

"Take this", he sees the medicine that the doctor gave him, which he forgot to take earlier. He should have listened to her when she said to take it **immediately**.

Yonghoon pops one onto his palm, Kanghyun putting it in his mouth shortly after. He might say the bitterness is bad but he was so out of it that it didn't even bother him. He sips on the glass of water that Yonghoon had passed to him, feeling slight relief after.

"Have you eaten?" the older asks, making sure to lower his tone a bit so that he wasn't too loud for the sick housemate.

Kanghyun could only shake his head lightly, before resting the glass onto his thighs. Yonghoon hums a bit as he tries to think of a solution. Maybe he still had time to go and get some porridge or soup for Kanghyun. He would cook but, Kanghyun might be even sicker eating his creation.

"I'll go buy some. You rest, ok?" He calmly says, Kanghyun nodding at his request.

Yonghoon smiles a bit after seeing the answer. Though he does realize that maybe he should move Kanghyun to his bedroom. He'll be way more comfortable sleeping on a bed.

"Let's move you to your room first before I leave", Kanghyun again, could only nod as he didn't have the energy to talk. It must have been the medicine that caused him to feel so tired suddenly.

Yonghoon motions Kanghyun to get onto his back as he squats down with his back facing the boy. Not having any strength to decline or stand up by himself, Kanghyun lets his body fall onto the older's.

It took a bit of balancing as Yonghoom tried to get up, but it went well thankfully. He brings Kanghyun to his bedroom, placing him gently onto the bed once arriving.

He, of course, made sure to take off the jacket and scarf Kanghyun was still wearing. _(He seems to have forgotten to take them off after coming home)_

Seeing how he was comfortable, Yonghoon left the house to buy some dinner for them, and also other things that he may need to take care of Kanghyun.

Almost 5 days have passed and Kanghyun seems to be doing better thankfully. Though he still would cough from time to time, and his nose would be a little runny. But so far, his fever had gone down.

Yonghoon was worried during the beginning because Kanghyun wasn't showing any improvement during the early 2 days.

He even wondered if maybe giving Kanghyun the **bought** meal was not making him feel better. So, he did the only thing he could think of in that desperate moment.

Call his friend that knows how to cook to help him.

It took him a while to get it right since his friend couldn't really be there physically to help him as he was out on a vacation. But thankfully he said he would help guide Yonghoon through video calling.

_"Make sure the heat isn't too high or else it's going to overcook," his friend says through the phone. Yoonghoon listens to his every instruction to the tea as he wants to make sure it turned out perfect._

_"Do I just keep stirring this?" Yonghoon turns to face his friend through his phone that he leaned on a tissue box beforehand so that he could see everything Yonghoon is doing._

_"Just keep doing that, but make sure to not boil the soup for too long or else--_

_AISH- I'M TRYING TO HELP YONGHOON HERE **YOUNGJO**! GO AWAY", his friend got cut off when Yonghoon saw his other friend, Youngjo, came into screen. The male disturbed the smaller by poking his side for no reason._

_"You're at the final step right? He can handle it himself now, right hyung?" Youngjo says with a smile as he turns to Yonghoon._

_"There's a reason why I called **Hwanwoong** you know," Yonghoon leans forward to get closer to his phone, showing Youngjo that he ain't kidding. This is an important matter. He needed to make sure the soup is made to perfection before he can give it to his sick friend._

_"Oh come on, who doesn't know how to make soup? You may be bad at cooking but no way you're **that** bad," Youngjo says._

_Oh, how he was so wrong about Yonghoon's ability. Even Hwanwoong knows how bad the older is at making anything. He knows, because he had tried them._

_"Come on Woongie, this vacation is supposed to be for the two of us", Yonghoon heard his friend complaining as he looks at the shorter beside him. Hwanwoong only gave a side-glare to the taller, but it didn't really give any effect as Youngjo still had a smile on._

_Hwanwoong sighs before looking back at Yonghoon, "Just make sure it doesn't boil for too long. Turn it off after, and wait a bit to cool it down before giving some to Kanghyun. Got that hyung?"_

_Yonghoon knew the moment he saw Youngjo appear on screen, he isn't able to get Hwanwoong on call for too long._ _Youngjo was a quite clinging guy, especially to Hwanwoong._

_Yonghoon wondered what happened to the **old** Youngjo he met during their University days. He was such a cool and chic guy, but after meeting Hwanwoong, who was working part-time at the cafe near the campus at that time, Youngjo became a completely different person. In a good way._

_"I got it. Have fun on your vacation love birds," he teases the two, which caused Hwanwoong to blush a bit. Yonghoon always like to call them love birds though Hwanwoong and Young **aren't** together. But even if they did, it wouldn't be a surprise._

_Before Hwanwoong could say anything back, Youngjo had snatched the phone, giving a peace sign to Yonghoon before ending the call._

_After that, Yonghoon looks at the pot, wondering if he'll end up ruining this even after Hwanwoong's help. One thing for sure, he knows he shouldn't for Kanghyun's sake. **Fighting me!**_

Ever since he gave Kanghyun his homemade food, the younger seemed to get better. Maybe it was the magic of his cooking, or maybe the medicine just took a little longer to work. But Yonghoon would like to believe it was because of his cooking.

Kanghyun wasn't as dead looking as before now. His skin seemed to go back in its original color, and he would smile from time to time. Yonghoon was so glad to see that smile back.

_Wait, I'm just glad to see it because it means he's getting better. It's not because of anything else right? Yeah, that's probably it._

He wasn't fully heal of course so Yonghoon would still keep an eye on Kanghyun from time to time. Especially at night. He would sit on the floor beside the bed where Kanghyun is so that he can be there if the younger ever wanted anything.

The younger one never knew about this because Yonghoon would do it when the boy was asleep.

Yonghoon didn't mean for it to be a secret anyway, but he never feels like the need to tell Kanghyun about it. If the younger knew, he would definitely tell Yonghoon to not worry so much and that he's fine by himself.

Well, his ' _not secret'_ secret was about to be discovered by Kanghyun.

He gasps when he got woken up by a nightmare, breathing heavily as he looks around the room. He didn't expect to get a nightmare all of a sudden. It was something he never wanted to see, at least...maybe not yet. He's not ready to accept it.

Kanghyun covers his face with the palm of his hand as he sighs deeply, wanting to forget about it.

But the sudden sound of mumbling caught his attention instantly as he removes his hands to see beside him.

To his surprise, he sees Yonghoon asleep. But the current position of his arms on the bed with his head laid on top of it seems uncomfortable. Not to mention, he's sitting on the floor too.

The older must have been taking care of him since the beginning, and won't even leave him alone.

Kanghyun felt bad. It's all because of him. Yonghoon is wasting most of his time on him.

He shifts to lay on his side to face Yonghoon. The older's peaceful sleeping face caused something to tug on his chest. _He took care of me this whole time._

Kanghyun couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want to reach over to gently caress the other's cheek. _Has his skin always been this smooth?_

He retracts his hand when Yonghoon suddenly stirs, face frowning a bit as he mumbled a name before it relaxes back.

_"...hnn...Hyungu..."_

_Damn it._ And here he thought he wouldn't develop any sort of feelings for the older. He shouldn't. They're friends. Yonghoon is just worried as a friend, that's why he took care of him.

Also if Kanghyun is gone, who is going to cook Yonghoon's favorite dishes that are always so detail. He asks so many random things that Kanghyun wondered where he got such ideas from.

Yeah, that's all. A **friend**. Yonghoon sees him as a pure friend, his **housemate**. That's it.

As thoughts ran into his mind, he can't help but admire the sleeping housemate of his. The feeling is sort of cozy for Kanghyun.

It made him feel sleepy all of the sudden. Maybe it was the comforting feeling that makes him feel relax. _'Just for tonight, stay with me,'_

And before he knew it, he was back in dreamland.

**_RRRINNNNGGGGGG_ **

Yonghoon whips his head up instantly the moment the ringing of the alarm start. He rubs his eyes, shutting off his phone's alarm. He yawns before looking at the time on the screen. _8am._ It's Monday and he needed to go to work.

Though before he could even move, he notices a grip on his hand.

He only realizes it was Kanghyun when he glances at the other. The way the younger held quite tightly on his. Yonghoon smiles a bit. Somehow finding this housemate of his adorable in a way.

He immediately shakes his head, removing any sort of thinking he had. He needs to get ready for work and can't stay there another minute.

He gently removes the younger's hand from his, placing it on the bed before leaving the room.

After taking a shower and wearing his clothes, Yonghoon grabbed his work bag from his chair before heading to the room across from his own.

"Kanghyun, I'm leaving now", Yonghoon peeks his head in to see if the younger has awakened or not. But it seems that Kanghyun was still deep in his slumber.

Seeing so, Yonghoon smiles a bit before closing the door and left for work.

"Ahh...I want to sleeeeppp,"

Yonghoon says to himself as he walks down the street, making his way home. He had to stay back at the office until it was night time. This was a first for him so he isn't used it. He just wanted to go home and immediately fall onto the sofa.

"I'm back," he says as usual, the moment he walks into the house. He proceeds to take his shoes off before going inside.

"Ah- Welcome back hyung," a familiar voice greeted him. Yonghoon paused a bit, before looking up. He didn't expect to see Kanghyun greeting him home in the small hallway of the entrance.

"Kangieee? You're ok now?!", He couldn't help but jump towards the younger, giving him the tightest hug. Kanghyun almost lost his balance, but he manages to get it back.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you hyung," he says with a small laugh, patting the older's back.

Yonghoon was beyond happy to see his housemate all better and no longer the sick boy who looked so much in pain. He was glad to see Kanghyun back to his old self and not the weak version of him.

"I made dinner hyung. And it includes all your favorite as a ' _thank you',_ for taking care of me", Yonghoon pulls away from the hug to look at Kanghyun with sparkling eyes. The fact that he gets to eat the younger's cooking after so long seems like a dream.

Though he did want Kanghyun to know one thing though. That he never expected to get anything back when he took care of him.

"It's not a big deal Kangie. Of course, I would take care of you, my adorable _housemate_ ~", Yonghoon cooes as he squishes the younger's cheek. Kanghyun scoffs a bit before removing the older's hands from his face.

"Come on, it's going to get cold if you keep annoying me like this," Kanghyun says before heading to the kitchen.

Hearing so, Yonghoon immediately followed Kanghyun. Though the younger did tell him to sit down since he's going to bring the food over anyway, to which Yonghoon declines and instead asked if there was anything he can help with.

_Living every day like this is fine for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much tea to tell


	7. Cheering Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Crazy Good ♪

"AGAIN??" Yonghoon complained as he flops back onto the sofa, causing Kanghyun to perk his head up from his book.

"You're very bad at this hyung," a younger male teases when the TV screen shows Yonghoon's character in last place.

"You're as bad as me too, Dongmyeong!" He tries to attack Dongmyeong with the words, but it didn't really work as the younger snorted.

"I know I'm bad. That's why I don't even try to beat Giwook," he goes back to scrolling on his phone after saying his words. Yonghoon crosses his arms after ending that conversation.

"Again! I ain't giving up until I win!", he decides after watching the younger fighting a bot instead of Yonghoon since he lost. Giwook was playing with no problem whatsoever, and it made Yonghoon slightly jealous.

"You sure you want to hyung? You got a deadline to finish before tomorrow don't you?", Kanghyun says, catching the older's attention.

Yonghoon stayed quiet for a little, before deciding on his answer. In the end, he sits back up correctly, grabbing the game controller he threw to the side earlier, telling Giwook for a rematch. Which the younger didn't mind.

Kanghyun sighs a bit as he shakes his head, before going back to reading his book.

The four are spending the day together since Yonghoon invited Giwook to play games with him. It is Sunday and he wanted to have fun before going back to work the next day.

Giwook, of course, agreed. Dongmyeong also wanted to join the hang-out since he's bored at home. Plus, his younger brother's _friend_ is spending time at their house. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

_A little context, Giwook is their neighbor. Well, not side-by-side neighbors, but he lives around the area. Same goes for Dongmyeong. However, Giwook and Dongmyeong are childhood friends and their houses_ **_are_ ** _side-by-side._

_It's no surprise Dongmyeong would hang around Giwook's household from time to time. Well...most of the time since his little brother's friend (who is their senior at University) would visit often. Dongmyeong's parents are rarely at home anyway, so technically, the house is mostly just him and his little brother._

_And Giwook's family, by this point, didn't mind Dongmyeong's extra company in their household._

_Basically, how Yonghoon and Kanghyun got to know these two is pretty simple. The day they were moving into the area, Yonghoon decided to go out and buy some groceries since Kanghyun asked him to. Well, forced him to._

_Him, not surprising, forgot his way back to the new house. He got lost for a quick minute until he met Giwook and Dongmyeong who were on their way home from classes. He asked them for help, to which they gladly show him the way. From there, it leads to their current friendship._

_It's kinda odd for a 26-year old, to be hanging out with young adults in their 20s in some people's opinion. But honestly, Yonghoon acts like a kid anyway so, they got close pretty quickly. Giwook's parents didn't mind their son hanging out with Yonghoon and Kanghyun most_ _times_ _after getting to know them._

_Not to mention, his obsession with constantly calling Giwook adorable seems to be a normal thing between them. Kanghyun couldn't argue though. Giwook really is a cute kid._

_Anyway, back to the current situation!_

Attack after attack, and some dodging and tricks, the screen showed Yonghoon's character waving their hand in victory as it drives away.

"I WON!" Yonghoon excitedly says, before turning to Giwook to flex his **one** win. Though, the younger had this disbelief expression on as he stares at the screen.

"Finally I broke your winning streak Giwook!", Yonghoon continues to celebrate. He was slightly startled when the younger whipped his head towards him.

"You didn't play fair though hyung!" Giwook claims as he points to the screen with a small pout.

"W-what?? N-no I didn't!" Yonghoon stutters as he looks away. Using the same items the whole time and sabotage the road until Giwook's character falls off the map isn't _'cheating'_ right?

Giwook would have argued, point out the obvious lie Yonghoon was telling, but he decided not to. Instead, he looks away with a subtle sigh, placing the controller on the coffee table. He glances at his phone when he got a notification, picking it up to check the message.

"I'm going out for a bit," he mumbles, before going to the backyard, confusing Yonghoon as he eyes the boy walking across him.

He turns to Dongmyeong who was giving the older a head shake, like a look of disappointment.

"And now you upset him hyung," Yonghoo felt guilty when hearing those words. He didn't expect the ' _moves_ ' he did that caused him the win would cause the youngest to be in a bad mood.

How does he fix this? How does he make up to Giwook? He doesn't want his favorite neighbor kid to hate him.

"Kangieee what do I doooo," Yonghoon heads over to the male whose attention has been remove from his book the moment Yonghoon screech in victory.

Kanghyun sighs subtly as he eyes the older, who had placed his head on Kanghyun's lap, wanting help from his housemate.

"Dongmyeong, could you keep an eye on Giwook?" Kanghyun turns to the younger one as he asks, getting a nod in return.

Yonghoon perks his head, attention on Dongmyeong who had left to the backyard. He wonders what Kanghyun was planning.

"And you hyung", Yonghoon turns his attention back to his housemate when he felt a poke on his head, "We're going out to buy some stuff to prepare Giwook's favorites," he says.

Hearing so, he understands what the plan is. And for sure, he's 100% in. Food always makes people happy, and what would be better than making the person's favorite one right!

_...right?_

After buying the ingredients and seeing that Giwook is still with Dongmyeong in their backyard, Kanghyun wasted no time in preparing the meal. He asks Yonghoon to tidy up the living room, which the older did so in matter of seconds. He knows that even if he helps Kanghyun, nothing much would be contributed.

Either way, Kanghyun did ask for assistance in preparing the coffee table and placing the plates there ( _Since they didn't have an actual dining area, the biggest place is the coffee table.)_

Once seeing everything is done, he tells Yonghoon to call in the boys.

Yonghoon did so, knocking lightly at the glass part of the sliding door, causing the duo to turn around.

"Um, are you two going to stay out here?", he smiles slightly as he asks.

"It's nice staying out here", Dongmyeong answers, pointing to the sky that's colored blue to red gradient. Night time is nearing, and Yonghoon hadn't even realized.

"Well uh, Kanghyun wants you two to come in because...he was complaining about mosquitoes coming into the house," he casually puts Kanghyun out in the conversation. Which by the way, the younger did hear. Kanghyun rolls his eyes slightly as he puts his book from earlier on the small bookshelf.

Hearing the reason, Giwook suggests to Dongmyeong that they go in, not wanting to cause problems to the olders.

Giwook followed Dongmyeong and Yonghoon from the back as they entered the house. The moment they two move to the side, revealing the coffee table filled with meals, Giwook blinks in confusion.

Seeing the youngest reaction, Yonghoon decides to talk first.

"..uh...ta-dah...?" He awkwardly says, showing the table with pizazz, which puzzled Giwook even more.

"What is this for hyung?" he finally asks, walking closer to inspect the meal, which he realizes at that moment; it was all his favorites.

"For you of course!" The older pulls the smaller by the arm, telling him to sit at the center of the 3-seater sofa.

Giwook didn't understand why it was for him. To him, he didn't do anything to deserve it all of a sudden. He wonders if he accidentally forgot his own birthday or something, but he remembers that had already passed long ago.

"Um, Giwook", he heard Yonghoon says. Yonghoon seems nervous as he scratches the back of his head slightly, which is odd in Giwook's perspective.

"I'm sorry for playing dirty. I didn't expect you to be so affected by it," Once he heard those words, everything suddenly made sense. A small laugh left the younger, which confused Yoonghoon.

"Nahh, it's fine hyung. That didn't bother me at all. It's just a game anyway," he smiles while looking the older. His answer surprised both housemates as they glance at each other.

"Then...why were you in a bad mood just now?" Kanghyun decides to ask. The obvious aura he saw Giwook had before he left the house.

Though Giwook didn't understand what Kanghyun was referring to. "Bad mood? I was?", he tilts his head a bit, trying to remember if he had such a moment.

"The time you were about to go to our backyard?", Yonghoon says, the younger still not remembering. Well, only for a few seconds. He realizes moments later what the older was referring to.

"Oh, that? I got a text from my mom. There's this movie I've always wanted to see. We were supposed to go tomorrow to watch it...but then she just told me we couldn't since she got work in the evening. So, I'm a bit upset about that because tomorrow is the last time it's going to be premiered," he explains with a subtle pout, a little sad but what can he do about it.

Meanwhile, after hearing the actual reason, Yonghoon sighs in relief as he is glad to hear he wasn't the reason for the bad mood. _Thank god._

"And I told you we could go together instead Gi," Dongmyeong says as he sits beside Giwook, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"You have practice tomorrow though Myeongie." He looks at his best friend, who couldn't really argue with his words. But maybe he could skip the practice, but Giwook for sure will hate it if Dongmyeong did that.

Yonghoon looks to the side when he felt a tap on his back, where Kanghyun is (who's sitting at the armrest). Without using words, he just told Yonghoon his idea by gesturing to Giwook with his chin, the older tilting his head in confusion as he didn't understand what Kanghyun was saying.

Kanghyun face-palm himself right in front of Yonghoon, knowing too well that this housemate of his forgot his own work schedule for tomorrow.

So instead of trying to communicate again in silence, he decided to speak instead, out loud.

"Hey Yonghoon hyung, aren't you free tomorrow evening??", he says, sounding as casual as possible which caught Giwook and Dongmyeong's attention. Meanwhile, Yonghoon nods nonchalantly, wondering why Kanghyun is talking about it.

Kanghyun gave another signal to Yonghoon, by glances towards Giwook's attention and mouthing words to Yonghoon, who just understood it.

"I can go with you to the movies if you want Giwook." Yonghoon turns to the said boy, who furrows his eyebrows unsurely.

"But your work hyung?", Giwook says, only to get shush by Yonghoon.

"Like Kanghyun said, I'm free tomorrow evening. I always get off work early anyways," he explains with a smile.

"Really hyung!?" Giwook's eyes sparkle in excitement.

Seeing the nod from Yonghoon, Giwook immediately embraces the older in a tight hug. Yonghoon laughs a bit, giving a small pat on the younger's head in response.

"Now that the misunderstanding has been cleared, let's eat! I already inform your parents that you'll be having dinner here, " Kanghyun says, catching the two boys' attention. Dongmyeong cheered happily since he didn't have to go home early to eat dinner with his little brother and that _friend_ of his.

"Made sure to tell your brother first that you're eating here Dongmyeong," the said male sighs before taking his phone from his pocket to message his little brother. Meanwhile, Kanghyun pours some water into one of the cups he brought, wanting to take a sip.

"I've always wanted to try Kanghyun hyung's cooking. Yonghoon keeps saying it's the best in the world," Giwook comments startled Kanghyun, causing him to choked slightly on the water. He cough a bit, wiping his lips with his hand.

"It is! You'll be surprised by how amazing it tastes," Yonghoon proudly says, before serving some of the food into a plate for Giwook to taste. His words cause a light blush to appear on Kanghyun, though he made sure it wasn't visible.

After serving the younger two their dinner, Yonghoon waits for their opinion, and no surprise they all loved it, immediately saying it's the best they had, complimenting Kanghyun who only smiles as he told them it's **not** **that** **good**.

Yonghoon turns to him, grinning proudly with a thumbs up since he got Kanghyun new fans for his cooking. Kanghyun shakes his head with a small smile, finding Yonghoon being dramatic again. He still believes he isn't that good at cooking, but the others would say otherwise. Especially Yonghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Giwook chapter uwuwu and did you spot the subtle LeeOn ;D


	8. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Q ♪

**_Tap_ **

**_tap_ **

**_tap..._ **

_She turns around when hearing a sound of what seems to be walking, at least what she assumes it to be. Deciding to check on it, she leaves the living room, stepping closer to the basement, slowly._

_Turning on her phone's flashlight, she holds the doorknob. Twisting it as slow as possible and opening the door carefully to make sure it won't creak too much._

_All it shows was total darkness at the bottom of the staircase. She shines her light, barely showing anything. Deciding it was maybe nothing, she decided to close the door, until the same noise appear._

_Hearing it clearly this time. It's definitely coming from the basement. She realizes those are footsteps for sure, but it doesn't sound normal...or human-like?_

_Curiosity got to her as he steps down the stairs and into the basement. Of course, she tried the light switch beside the door beforehand, but it didn't seem to work. Using her flashlight as her only guide, she makes her way carefully down the steps._

_The basement looks the same as the last time she left it. All but one thing. The trail of what seems to be blood on the floor. "Huh?"_

_She followed it with fear, and shivers ran down her body as she shines the wall where the blood leads too. A body seems to be trapped by a white cocoon-like thing, blood-splattered as barely anything remains of the human. Frozen in place as she witnesses the horror._

_But what feared her the most is what caused it._

_Her thoughts got interrupted when a sudden white-like fluid dropped above her head, causing her to get tense. Her hands shaking, she turns around while looking above her, shining the light at the ceiling. It moves slowly as millions of eyes stared at her. A giant spider, it looks like it, but more terrifying._

_Though before she could get a full understanding of the situation, it jumped at her._

Kanghyun got startled as the screen showed darkness and the scream of the woman echoed through. The thing is, he didn't jump because of the scene in the movie, but because of the male that suddenly hid himself behind Kanghyun. The tight grip on Kanghyun's arm too.

"Are you ok hyung?", Kanghyun asks the older who was shaking in fear.

"NO! Why did I agree to watch this with you??", Yonghoon complains while still hidden behind Kanghyun.

"You tell me. You were the one who wanted to,"

And Kanghyun wasn't wrong.

It's Friday night, and Yonghoon suddenly suggested to Kanghyun on having a movie night. Not only that, a horror-themed one too. It's not weird for them to be watching movies sometimes, but Kanghyun does find it odd when Yonghoon suggested a horror film. The older is horrible at them, and will always avoid it at all costs.

"I-I just wanted to watch it because...Dongmyeong was talking to Giwook about this movie, and he made fun of me. Calling me a scardey cat since I won't ever watch it...", Yonghoon explains. Though he was still hiding behind Kanghyun, the younger could tell he's most definitely pouting right now.

"Well, they're not wrong," Kanghyun mumbles quietly, not wanting Yonghoon to hear.

"You made it to the end though," Kanghyun points out as the screen shows the credits.

Yonghoon did make it to the end, but at what cost? The whole time, he was either hiding behind a pillow, not even looking at the screen, or basically screaming in fear. It was fun to witness in Kanghyun's opinion.

The older peeks his head out to see the TV, sighing in relief since it's over. But oh gosh, the memories of the scenes would definitely be in his mind for the whole night. Why did he think it was a good idea to watch a horror film he clearly hates?

"I'm gonna have nightmares tonight", he hugs the pillow tightly against his chest, flashes of the horrid moments come into his mind.

Kanghyun could only give a little laugh of sympathy, giving the older's shoulder a small pat of encouragement.

"Can you sleep in my room tonight Kangie??? Pleassseee", he begs as he grips the younger's hand in his own. The question caught Kanghyun a little off guard as always. He would like to agree to the request but, he shouldn't. He can't.

"You're a grown man hyung. You'll be fine by yourself," Kanghyun says with a light laugh, giving a small pat on Yonghoon's hand before switching off the TV and heading upstairs.

Yonghoon sighs, knowing all too well how he won't get much sleep tonight from the nightmares. _Please have mercy on me, my dreams!_

"Eh- W-wait! Don't leave alone here!" Yonghoon hurried in following Kanghyun as he sprinted up the stairs.

Is he going crazy? Or maybe just paranoid.

He feels like eyes are watching him in the bathroom as soon as he enters it. Sudden goosebumps ran through him.

_It's all because of yesterday's movie. Damn it._

He continues to shake the thoughts out, proceeding to close the door. But oh boy, was he not prepared to be greeted by a spider sitting at the doorframe. As expected, he yelped loudly in horror, which Kanghyun heard from downstairs.

"Hyung! Are you ok??" The younger barged into the bathroom, surprise to see Yonghoon on the floor. Without saying any words, the older point in the direction of the spider panickly. Kanghyun follows it, to see a tiny harmless spider crawling its way to the wall.

Seeing so, he immediately understood what the scream was for.

Grabbing whatever he sees on the bathroom counter, _(which is a toothpaste box Yonghoon forgot to throw away)_ , he hovers it close enough so that the spider would crawl onto it.

He leaves the bathroom, before coming back a moment after with no spider and the box already discarded.

Yonghoon was hiding behind the shower curtain by the time Kanghyun came back. A sigh escapes him as he walks towards the older.

"It's gone now. You can come out, hyung," Hearing so, Yonghoon draws the curtain back, peeking his head to see the wall where the spider used to be. He sighs in relief, before stepping out of his hiding place.

"You're so dramatic hyung. It's just a tiny spider," Kanghyun laughs lightly.

"S-shut up! Now leave me so I can shower", he turns the younger around, pushing him out the door before closing it.

The next day flew by. The living room was quiet for the most part. Kanghyun was practicing for an upcoming performance he has to do with his club members. Well, he technically didn't want to, but Harin kinda dragged him into it.

As he was strumming away, a sudden shriek made him jump, him hugging his guitar slightly as reflex. It came from the backyard, where Yonghoon is moving some stuff around.

Kanghyun places his guitar on the sofa, before checking on Yonghoon, who was leaning on the sliding door in fear.

"What happened hyung? Did another dog came here or something?", he asks because of last time's incident with the puppy named Coco. _(They see Coco sometimes in the area when it goes for a walk with its owner)._

"No! Look over there!", he points to the chair furthest from them.

Kanghyun wondered what the older was talking about, until he went closer, and sees, yet again another spider. Though compare to before, its legs are a bit longer.

Seeing so, Kanghyun did the same thing as before. Finding something to allow the spider to crawl onto, removing it somewhere far from the house after.

After coming back into the house, he sees Yonghoon sitting on the sofa while hugging Kanghyun's guitar. He sits beside the older, causing him to look at Kanghun.

"How long is this fear going to go for hyung?" He jokingly asks while leaning his elbow on the armrest. Yonghoon pouts his lips, as his finger lightly grazes over the guitar string.

"I'll be fine after a while...I hope." He unsurely says. "But until then, please be my savior again," he gives a sheepish grin to the other.

Kanghyun wasn't surprised though. There is a reason why in their household, there is one rule they never go against. Which is not to watch horror films especially when Yonghoon is around. But funny enough, Yonghoon broke his own rule.

Yonghoon would be paranoid after watching them. And usually get over it in a week or so. Whenever this happens, Kanghyun _(unfortunately)_ has to help the older go through it.

It isn't so bad after a while of experiencing Yonghoon's scared moments. It's actually pretty easy to help him. Basically, just don't leave Yonghoon alone.

Kanghyun would stay beside Yonghoon...or to be more precise, Yonghoon stick to Kanghyun until the fear subside. Kanghyun doesn't mind it, except for when they would go to sleep. Yonghoon always beg Kanghyun to stay at his room or Kanghyun's room.

He told the younger that he will gladly sleep on the floor or even the chair. He just doesn't want to be alone. There are times where Kanghyun would give in, but also wouldn't. It depends on how badly Yonghoon is affected by the movie.

"Could you give me my guitar hyung?", Kanghyun asks, confusing Yonghoon for a bit until he realizes he was hugging it. He hands the guitar to Kanghyun, who immediately began to continue his practice.

After a few minutes of playing, he finally acknowledged the gaze he was getting from the other. "Yes, hyung?", he lifts his eyes to Yonghoon while still strumming the guitar.

"I'm just wondering...I've never heard you play this song before," Yonghoon asks, while hugging a small pillow.

"It's for a festival the University is doing. I got dragged into playing for the opening act," he says casually, seeing the way Yonghoon's eyes widen at his words.

"Eh?! You're performing?? And you didn't tell me about it!", the older sounded hurt, or more like upset at that point. Kanghyun didn't understand why, since it wasn't a big of a deal anyway.

"I felt like it wasn't important though. It's only a 3-minute performance," he explains before focusing back one the guitar frets. He could feel the seat beside him pressed down as Yonghoon scooted closer.

"Kanghyun-ah, any performance of yours is important in my book! Don't you remember how I ditched my club meeting and that assignment I needed to finish to watch my junior play? I've always love to see you on stage. This 3-minute act is no different!" Yonghoon says.

And Kanghyun does remember. How could he not?

A senior like Yonghoon _(who was a pretty well-known senior he might add)_ was always there whenever Kanghyun has performances, or a busking event at the campus. Though he knows Yonghoon meant it in a supportive friend-senior way, Kanghyun couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. Of course, he doesn't show any kind of reaction that would give it away.

He lifts his eyes back to Yonghoon, added with a raised eyebrow. "The other hyungs were so mad at you during that time. That meeting was super important. Way more important than the performance hyung," he adds a slight teasing tone.

"I don't care what you say. I want to go! When is it by the way??", Yonghoon grins, excited to see the day his housemate will perform on stage again. It has been awhile due to him working after graduating, barely having time. Though, he can't really complain when he can watch Kanghyun play everyday in their home.

Kanghyun could only let a small chuckle escape as he shakes his head, not answering the older's question. That might not be a good idea since Yonghoon ended up hugging his arm tightly. Leaning his head on it as well as he begs Kanghyun to tell him.

In the end, Kanghyun barely got any work done with the way Yonghoon is restricting his ability to play.

**_♪_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt gave me this, and i though it fitted well with the way Yonghoon was so scared during the jumpscare XDDD
> 
> Sorry for the late uploads asdfghjkl This book may be uploaded once a week or 2 weeks. I've been hitting a slight slumped and I HATE IT AHHHH Lemme write my stories damn itt
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter :DDDD


	9. The Drummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ About her ♪

Yonghoon entered their house without saying anything. He is just fatigue to even let a single word come out. The day at the office was surprisingly so awful that he just want to sleep it off.

He steps into the living room, eyes falling to Kanghyun and another person on the sofa. He couldn't see the face due to the stranger's back facing him.

Yonghoon's eyes widen when he sees the unknown black-haired leaning towards Kanghyun's face with his hand holding the blondie's chin too.

_**wait...WHAT?!** _

Panicked, Yonghoon lets out a loud cough, acting as if he had just entered the house and didn't see what was about to happen, which caught the two male's attention.

"Oh hyung, welcome back," Kanghyun greeted the other who steps closer to the sofa.

He finally got to see the face when the black-haired turned around. He looks eerily familiar to Yonghoon, but he can't quite remember where he has seen the face from.

Seeing the current situation of Yonghoon's confused face, Kanghyun decided that he should introduce the other male.

"Hyung, this is Harin, the drummer friend I told you about. And Harin, you already know Yonghoon hyung," he turns to the two as he introduces them.

The moment Harin stood up, Yonghoon felt an intimidating vibe from him. That tattoo he has wrapped around his forearm. He looks like a thug in Yonghoon's opinion. The side of the hair slick back, and the quite sharp eyes. _This dude must be a douche,_ Yonghoon thought.

Harin grins as he extends his hand politely, "Nice to meet you hyung!"

_Crap, nevermind, I was wrong._

"Nice to finally meet you too Harin," Yonghoon says as he grabs the hand back with a smile. After a small handshake, they let go, Harin sitting back beside Kanghyun.

"Are you hungry hyung? I can pre-heat the food I made earlier for you," Kanghyun asks.

"Oh, uh- I can do it myself. No worries. You're in the middle of something aren't you?" He says since Kanghyun was holding his guitar and Harin's drumsticks are on the coffee table. They are most probably discussing the festival performance.

"It's fine. Plus, it'll take me 1 minute instead of you trying to get the microwave work for 1-hour hyung" Kanghyun jokes, reminding the time Yonghoon having trouble with the microwave and its odd settings.

Seeing no comeback for that, Yonghoon sheepishly laughs, thanking the younger for the help.

After Kanghyun left his seat, Yonghoon decided to take a spot at a single sofa near where Harin is at. He can't help but glance at the drummer sometimes, who is focus on something in the laptop that's prompt on his lap. Maybe he should make conversation with the younger while waiting for Kanghyun.

"So...Harin," he starts off, catching the other's attention.

"You play the drums right?" Yonghoon mentally slaps himself at the dumb question. Obviously, he plays the drum. Kanghyun did refer him **_as_** his drummer friend.

"Yep! That's why I'm partnered with Kanghyun", he answers with a smile. Yonghoon was surprised Harin didn't make fun of him or be like _'well, duh. Obviously'._

Yonghoon's judgment of him is so far off from the start.

"Well, that and the fact we've been friends since high school," Harin explains more, before looking back at the laptop screen.

Now that answer piqued Yonghoon's interest. He thought Harin was just Kanghyun's University friend, but old high school friends? They must be very close...

"So, you've known Kanghyun for a while then?" Yonghoon asks. _Why do I care about this??_

"Well, yeah. We kind of know anything about each other. Technically, we're very close" Harin answers as he shifts his eyes back to Yonghoon.

_They know anything about each other. Close...? How close is CLOSE? Very close? Are there maybe feelings involve??_

"Very close in a friendly way or...?" He asks without realizing it. It just slipped out of his mouth before he could think.

Harin was completed caught off guard with the other's question. He wonders why Yonghoon is so interested in his and Kanghyun's relationship. He curiously looks at Yonghoon.

"No, hyung," Yonghoon's breath hitched at that, until he heard the rest of Harin's words, "in a brotherly way. No more than that," Harin says with a little chuckle. Yonghoon releases his breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

Their conversation was cut off short when Kanghyun came back with a plate in hand.

"Here's your food hyung," he places it on the coffee table in front of Yonghoon. The older thanked his housemate in a cutesy voice, which got Kanghyun to scoff with a subtle smile.

After finish eating, Yonghoon decides to take a shower and change out of his clothing. He dries his hair with a small towel as he steps out of his room and towards downstairs. The living room seems to be quiet, which confuses Yonghoon a bit. That was until he notices it was empty.

He wondered where they are until he sees the sliding door to the backyard being opened. Walking towards there, he pokes his head out, to see the two playing some song. Kanghyun picking the guitar strings while Harin hits the edge of the table with his drumsticks on specific beats.

Harin was the first to stop when he sees Yonghoon peeking from the side of the door, Kanghyun following after. He wondered why Harin stopped until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, to see it was his housemate.

"Oh hyung, you need something?" Kanghyun asks curiously.

"No, not really. I'm just wondering why you guys are out here," he answers.

"Ah, well. We just thought maybe it'd be too noisy for you. So, we moved here," Harin answers for Kanghyun. Yonghoon finds the reason pretty reasonable, but it's not like he's not used to the sound of electric guitar every day.

"It's pretty nice out here actually. Maybe I should visit your place often to use this backyard, Kanghyun," Harin jokes, getting a subtle sigh from his friend. He knows exactly what Harin was trying to do.

"Well, you guys want some snack or anything?" Yonghoon asks with a smile. Kanghyun lifts his head to see Yonghoon, who was hovering over him slightly from behind. His arms slightly wrapped around Kanghyun's neck. Yonghoon doesn't know why, but his instinct just told him to do that.

"Hmm, sure hyung. If you don't mind", Harin smiles, not showing any sort of reaction Yonghoon was hoping for. He squints his eyes in a suspicious way towards Harin, which Kanghyun notices.

A subtle laugh escapes him before he pats Yonghoon's arm that's on his shoulder, causing the older to snap out of whatever is in his mind.

"Just get us anything hyung," he says, before removing Yonghoon's hands from him. The older pats the younger's shoulder once before heading back inside.

Kanghyun turns back around, about to continue with his practicing when he notices the look from Harin. He rolls his eyes a bit, proceeding to ignore his friend's teasing stare.

The evening goes on until it was 9 pm. They had to move into the house again after Yonghoon suggests so since it was hot outside. When in reality it wasn't at all. _He just didn't want the two to be together out there._

Yonghoon joined in their practicing too in the middle, wanting to hear what they're gonna play at the festival. Though Kanghyun didn't want him to, since it'll be a spoiler and he'll be bored of hearing it again on that day.

In the end, Yonghoon stayed. Harin also told Kanghyun to let him join them too.

They stopped rehearsing 30 minutes later, wanting to continue tomorrow instead. Kanghyun was about to make dinner and suggested Harin to stay and join them. But Harin declines, saying he didn't want to disturb them. Yonghoon suddenly felt glad when hearing Harin's answer...he doesn't why he feels that way though _. Huh._

They walk Harin out, until in front of the door. Harin thanked them for the day and also remind Kanghyun about their practice tomorrow with the rest of the band. They were talking a bit when a beeping was heard from inside the house. Yonghoon was wondering what was beeping, until Kanghyun reminded him.

"Hyung, weren't you making something?", with that Yonghoon's eyes widen, him hurrying back inside to check on his small dessert _(which Kanghyun help him with, don't worry)_.

The small teasing laugh from Harin caught Kanghyun's attention. He knew what his friend is going to say and he was already not interested in it.

"I'm still surprised how you got to be housemates with your crush," he teases, Kanghyun could only cross his arms over his chest with an unamused look.

"Did you use magic or something?" Harin says in a low volume. He chuckles when Kanghyun pushes him away by the shoulder jokingly.

"Haha. Funny," he leans on the doorframe.

_Only Harin knew about Kanghyun's mega crush on Yonghoon. From the day he met the older until now._

_The three are from the same campus. Yonghoon was a senior in his final year, while Kanghyun and Harin just started their first semester. Kanghyun would deem himself lucky. Meeting the older before he graduated._

_The funny thing is, he was about to give up his feelings towards the older the moment graduation day came, but surprisingly, the whole housemate thing happen._

_A bit more context. Yonghoon was a very known senior. Everyone knew him because he was fun, friendly, and nice especially to the freshmen. Of course, another trait of Yonghoon is that he's kinda weird, clumsy, and sometimes oblivious. Kanghyun never thought he would have fallen for a guy like Yonghoon._

_But apparently, he did._

"I still can't believe how you're still in love with him for over 3 years or so?" Harin says, which even made Kanghyun scoffs as he couldn't believe it either.

"Has it really been that long?" he says with a slight smile. He's so used to it being a one-sided thing by this point.

"I'm even more surprised how you can't see he likes you back," Harin crosses his arms as well, perking an eyebrow. His words sound like a joke in Kanghyun's opinion.

"Now you're just spitting lies dude," Kanghyun says, shifting so that his back is leaning on the doorframe instead.

Harin still wonders why his friend is still rejecting the _truth_ , or at least what Harin thinks. Every time he talks about this, Kanghyun would always have that slight sadness in his eyes.

"Kang, did you not notice the amount of death glares I got from him. I'm shocked that I'm even walking out of here alive," Harin points out, half-joking. Especially during the beginning when he first met Yonghoon. He still remembers the look he got, and swears he would have been on Yonghoon's bad side if he didn't say the right words.

"Whatever you say Harin. Now go before I kick you," Kanghyun reaches over to turn his friend around by the shoulder. He pushes Harin slightly, the boy could only shake his head. He's used to Kanghyun like this. _One day, I'll get him to stop running._

"Don't forget the demo I just sent to you. Check it out alright!" Harin turns around, speaking loudly as he was a little far from Kanghyun's house. Kanghyun nods, before shooing his friend away.

_Yonghoon...liking me?_

Kanghyun was left to this thought as he was all alone. He shakes his head, closing the door behind him as he walks inside the house.

He glances to the side, where Yonghoon is decorating the small dessert on the kitchen counter.

Yonghoon lifts his head at one point, their eyes making contact. He tilts his head in a questioning way as response, a way to ask Kanghyun; _'Is something wrong?'_

Seeing the head tilt, Kanghyun shakes his head with a smile, before heading to the older's side, asking if he could help the older with the decorating.

_No, it's not possible._

**_♪_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harin is here uwuwuwuwu
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN ASDFGHJKL
> 
> Anyway~ hope you enjoyed this! Yonghoon seems to be experiencing something new towards Kanghyun pfffft
> 
> I'm excited for the next one though hasdfghjkl i hope i'll be able to write it though >< Anyway happyy dayss and stay safe as alwayss :DDDD


End file.
